The Aftermath
by Cabbage Man
Summary: Relationships are tested and new ones developed and plans are made. And it all starts with a kiss and a breakout


**Chapter 1: ****Megan**

**(Relationships)**

"Are you still loyal to me?" Ozai asked the guard who'd come to give him food. The guard didn't know how to answer.

Ozai was no longer able to firebend so he was in no danger if he said no. But if he said no he would be lying.

"Well?" the old Firelord sounded impatient.

"A baby always loves his mother," the guard whispered and then walked away.

Ozai didn't start eating till the guard was down the hall. His spirits were lifted now that he had a man on his side. Ozai ate quickly and then slept. He woke up by the sand of the huge metal door to his cell opening. He opened his eyes and saw his "son" staring down at him.

"Hello father," Zuko said.

"Firelord," Ozai replied.

"I don't have time to deal with you right now. I'm just here to tell you that you're going to be relocated to another prison, The Boiling Rock!" Zuko spat.

"Oooo scary!" Zuko rolled his eyes at his father's sarcasm. "Do you think The Boiling Rock will…break me?"

"Perhaps," Zuko shrugged.

"Well it won't. Nothing can break me."

"HA! Aang did a pretty good job."

"Since when do you refer to The Avatar as Aang?"

"A lot has changed," Zuko answered after a short pause. "All right, I'm done talking with you."

"For good?"

"Hopefully. Guards will be here in a few days to take you to your new home. Don't cause trouble. Or else. Just because Aang didn't kill you doesn't mean I won't."

"You would never kill me."

"Don't be so sure," Zuko turned around and left shutting the cell door extra hard behind him. He walked up the stairs leaving the prison area. At the top of the stairs there was a servant waiting for him.

"Firelord Zuko?"

"Yes?"

"Mai wishes to see you. She's waiting in your study." The servant bowed and walked away.

Zuko sighed Mai and him haven't been getting along lately. She's just so naggy. "Blah, blah, blah," all the time. Mai wanted to get married but Zuko wasn't sure about them. Zuko opened the door to his study. Mai was sitting on his desk. Her arms folded and she was glaring at him. "Mai."

"Zuko."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm your girlfriend. Do I need a reason?"

Zuko burst out in laughter. He didn't even know why though. Mai's eyes turned to slits as she glared at him then stormed out. Zuko took a deep breath and sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang was in Ba Sing Se. Aang had told Katara that he was going to meet with the king but was really with Toph.

"What should we do?" Aang asked in a bored voice.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"We should get a present for Sokka and Suki."

"Yeah," Toph sighed. "I can't believe they're getting married."

Sokka and Suki were engaged. Their wedding was scheduled for the summer in the Earth Kingdom. Everyone was invited; Aang, Toph, Katara, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, Iroh, etc. It would be quite the gathering. Sokka invited everyone that helped one way or another in their adventure.

"Think we're still invited to the wedding?" Toph wondered.

"Why wouldn't we be invited?" Aang asked confused.

"I think they know about us."

"Maybe. Let's not think about that though."

Toph nodded, "So where's Sugar Queen while you're with me?"

"Fire Nation."

---------------------------------------------------------------------- (Kate and Megan)

"He's not going to get what he deserves at the Boiling Rock. Everybody there loves him." Katara stated.

"We can't be so sure." Zuko replied.

"I'm sure. You should put away anyone that has ever worked for Ozai."

"That'd be thousands of people. But not all of them were loyal to him."

"Then why didn't they try to stop him?"

"Fear. They didn't want to get killed."

"I'd rather die than be loyal to Ozai."

"Not everyone can be as brave as you," Zuko said looking at the sun behind Katara. It was a pleasant day and they were walking around the palace garden together. It was hot outside but the breeze made it manageable. "Should we go inside? Have some lunch?"

I nodded, "You okay? You seem upset."

"It's just Mai. We got in a fight, again."

"What is it about this time?"

"I have no clue. It just feels like everything I do is wrong."

"Do you ever think you might be better off without her? I know that you guys used to have something but things change."

He deserves so much better. Someone who can make him happy and not put so much stress on him. He needs someone like me. Or maybe just me. 'No, Katara you're with Aang,' a voice said.

'But he doesn't want you anymore,' another voice interjected. 'He wants Toph now.'

'Stop it,' a third voice said silencing the others. 'You're supposed to help Zuko. Have this conversation later.'

"Hey, Katara, you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, tell me."

"It's just that Aang and I are having problems too."

"What do you mean?"

"We're growing apart and I'm pretty sure he's going to leave me for Toph. There's just nothing there anymore."

"Have you found anyone that makes you happy?" 'Like me?' a small voice added.

"Yes."

"Tell me who," he said roughly.

I shook my head.

"Please?" he asked gently.

"You," I whispered, head down unable to look at his face.

He said nothing for what seemed like forever. Then he lifted my face towards his and we kissed. In that moment everything felt so right. When we broke apart I looked into his eyes and knew that he wanted me every bit as much as I wanted him.


End file.
